Memory Potions
Memory Potions, also known as Forgetting Potions in some cases, are magic potions featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the tenth episode of the first season. History In the Enchanted Forest, a young Regina learns Zelena is her half-sister, and she begs her mother Cora to let them to be a family. Cora refuses as she believes everything she's worked towards for Regina's sake will be undone if people find out about Zelena. After ordering guards to take Zelena away, Cora takes out a memory potion, which she made by taking water from a nearby stream that is linked to Lethe. She later uses it on both Regina and Zelena to make them forget each other. |-|Alternate Timeline= Travelling to the past, Emma accidentally stops her parents, Prince Charming and Snow White, from meeting. Desperate to fix the mistake, she and Hook ask for Rumplestiltskin's help. When Emma claims to be the savior who will break his curse, the Dark One seems doubtful, but begins to believe her when she attests his reunion with Baelfire will happen, though his son will die. As Emma and Hook are sucked into the portal to the present, Rumplestiltskin drinks a forgetting potion to forget everything Emma told him. To forget the man she loves, Snow White accepts a potion from Rumplestiltskin to erase her memories of Prince Charming. Despite that Prince Charming also loves her, she rejects him to protect him from King George. Afterwards, Snow White leaves, heartbroken, and prepares to drink the potion, but Grumpy advises against it. Eventually, Snow White's feelings for Prince Charming become too much to bear, and she secretly drinks the potion without knowing he called off his arranged marriage with King Midas's daughter in order to be with her. Becoming cold and heartless due to the potion's effects, she sets out to kill her enemy, the Evil Queen. Since committing such an act will make her evil, Prince Charming stops Snow White by taking the arrow hit that she intended for the Queen. When she questions his motives, Prince Charming states he'd rather die than see her become evil. Touched by his actions, Snow White's expression softens and she leans in to kiss him, which breaks the potion's effects. }} }} Mr. Gold plans to leave town in order to search for his son, but is afraid of losing his memories while doing so. After some work, he manages to create a potion to keep his Enchanted Forest identity. The potion must be poured on one's cherished possession. Mr. Gold uses Smee as a test subject. The test is successful and Mr. Gold goes to his shop to share the news with Belle. She asks to join him in his trip, but he states there's only enough potion for one. Back at the town border, Mr. Gold pours the potion over Baelfire's shawl and Belle places it over his shoulders. He then crosses the town line with his memories intact. The couple bend towards each other in a kiss over the town line when Hook shoots Belle in the back. She falls over the border, thus losing her memories. In retaliation towards Hook, Mr. Gold prepares to hurl a fireball at him when a car crashes into town and runs over the pirate. Later on, Mr. Gold uses the shawl and leaves Storybrooke with Emma and Henry. As a dangerous trigger activated by the outsider, Greg, and his ally Tamara, threatens to destroy Storybrooke and all its inhabitants, Mother Superior finishes making a memory potion, with one of the ingredients being a strand of Pinocchio's hair, and gives two bottles to Leroy. Since the dwarves wish to restore Mr. Clark's memories, she instructs them to find an item that once belonged to him. Then, Mr. Clark should drink the potion from the item. After finding Mr. Clark's beer stein in the pawnshop, Leroy gives Mr. Gold a second dose of the potion for Belle. As the dwarves leave, Belle's cursed self, Lacey, comes out from the back of the shop. Mr. Gold does nothing with the potion until Lacey accidentally uses his son's shawl as a wiping rag, which upsets him greatly. Still not over Neal's death, he realizes Belle, not Lacey, would understand his pain. Taking out the the remains of the teacup from the cupboard, Mr. Gold magically repairs it with the flick of his wrist. After pouring the potion into the cup, he offers it to Lacey. With one sip, Lacey remembers her past as Belle. The two kiss, and Mr. Gold apologizes for letting her remember right before the trigger is set to destroy them all. }} }} Returning home to Storybrooke, Emma quickly teams up with Regina to find the caster of the second curse. While swaying the townspeople into believing Regina is responsible, the two women work in secret, using the last bit of potion that Emma was given by Hook, to create a substance capable of reviving memories from the missing year in the Enchanted Forest. It fails, so in an alternative plan, they publicly spread a rumor that Regina is nearly finished making a memory potion, and whoever drinks it can recall who cast the second curse. In fear people will learn her true identity, Zelena breaks into Regina's mayoral office in the middle of the night to steal the potion. When they realize the culprit has taken the bait, Emma and Regina charge into the office to capture the villain, but she disappears in green smoke without being fully seen. }} }} }} Ingredients *Zelena used wolf’s blood and a dragon scale for her Memory Potion. *Cora used water from the Lethe for her potion. List of Creators *Cora † *Grand Pabbie *Knubbin *Mother Superior *Regina Mills *Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold *Zelena List of Owners *Cora † *Emma Swan (briefly) *Grand Pabbie *Granny *Hook *Knubbin *Leroy *Mother Superior *Neal Cassidy † (briefly) *Regina Mills *Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold *Snow White *Zelena List of Users *Baelfire † *Cora † *Emma Swan *Grand Pabbie *Granny *Lacey *Mr. Clark *Regina Mills *Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold *Snow White *Zelena Appearances "Archive" denotes archive footage. References Category:Magic Category:Potions